Fruits et légumes
by cocbys
Summary: Alors que Krad fait tranquillement son épicerie, Dark lui fonce dedans, mais le prend pour une fille à cause de ses cheveux... Réactions en chaîne... Slash KradDark HiwatariDaisuké


_Cette fic est un PUR délire. C'est deux autatrices qui co-écrivent cette fic. Donc, la première, Bakura77, incarnera Dark et Daisuké, tandis que moi, cocbys, incarnera Hiwatari et Krad. _

_On a mis quelques commentaires, et ils seront en italique' _

_Mise en situation: Krad va joyeusement acheter des patates et des radis à l'épicerie. Alors qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées, il ne voit pas quelqu'un venir dans le sens inverse et PAF! la personne lui fonce dedans. Cette personne, Dark, vu que Krad a les cheveux relativement assez longs, pense que Krad est une fille. _

_Comme c'est un délire Made Msn, il est normal que vous aillez de la difficulté à suivre... mais on a essayé de faire notre possible, nous vous l'assurons. _

_Bonne lecture et reviews, please?_

* * *

Alors que Krad faisait joyeusement son épicerie, quelqu'un lui fonça dedans. 

Krad: Mais regardes où tu marche, chose!

Dark: (Le voit que de dos)Désolé, puis-je vous aider?

Krad: (Lui sacre un coup de patate)

_Autatrice 1: Hein? pas compris là…_

_Autatrice2: Juste déconner, essaye pas d'comprendre '_

Krad: Meuh non, je suis très bien capable tout seul de me relever!

Dark: Non, j'insiste Mademoiselle...

Sur ces mots, Krad s'étouffa.

Dark: Quoi? Aurais-je dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?

Alors que Dark essayait de voir le visage de la personne devant lui, Krad se retourna, s'étouffa encore plus en voyant Dark et lui sacra la gifle du siècle.

_Autatrice 2: Là faudrait que Dark le cruise , sa serait encore plus marrant _

_Autatrice 1: Le cruise?_

_Autatrice 2: Drague..._

_Autatrice 1: Yep _

Dark: Oh, le joli caractère...

_Autatrice 2: Eh les expressions québécoises... (référence au mot "cruise"...)_

_Autatrice 1: Lol, oué ben et les miennes doivent pas être mieux parfois..._

Krad: DAAAAAAAAAAAAARK! TU VA MOURIIIIRRR!

Dark: (sursaute) wow!

Krad: (sort une plume de son sac de patates)

_Autatrice 2: Mais je peux savoir ce qu'elle foutait là?_

Krad: N' ESSAYES PAS! BATS-TOI!

Dark: (comprend enfin)... Krad? ...

Krad: NAN LA PATATE AMBULANTE!

Dark: Ok ok ..

Krad: (essouflé d'avoir crié)(tousse)

Dark: Franchement, coupes-toi les cheveux ou fais quelque chose, parce que de dos on dirait vraiment une fille!

Krad rougit sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi et il se gifla mentalement. Il bégaya, mais se reprit et commença à lancer les patates dans son panier à Dark.

_Autatrice 2: J'me fait du fun avec les patates _

_Autatrice 1: Lol, j'vois ça '_

Dark se défendit comme il le pouvait.

Dark: Doucement! c'était un compliment!

Krad : (voix furieuse) Nan, mais quel genre de compliments tu me ferais?

Dark: Ça dépend, là pas du tout ... mais de dos, c'est différent...

Krad: (pique un autre fard) De... que quoi?

Dark: Je t'ai dit que de dos tu ressemblais à une fille.

Krad: Nan, je ressemble pas à une fille!

Dark: De dos si!

Krad: Je te dis que nan!

Dark: Moi je te dis que si! Je m'y connais quand même mieux que toi là-dessus!

Krad: Je te dis que nan!

_Autatrice 2: Ça s'annonce bien _

_Autatrice 1: Oué ... tête de mule le krad _

_Autatrice 2: Troooop _

Dark haussa les épaules.

Dark: dommage, t'aurais été pas mal sans quoi

Krad: Je ne me ferais pas couper les cheveux! C'est mes cheveux, c'est moi qui décide!

Dark: Si tu veux mais sinon je vais encore te confondre...

Krad: Et puis, j'aurais l'air d'une pucelle effarouchée!

_Autatrice 2: o.o_

_Autatrice 1: (ouuuuééé...)_

_Autatrice 2: llol_

Dark: Bof... C'est vrai qu'il y a mieux...

Krad: (air pensif) C'est vrai que c'est long, les laver, les cheveux...

**( Moment d'intense réflexion) **

Krad: Bah, côté pratique, j'ai pas besoin de foulard!

_Autatrice 2: cruuuuuuuuche! Je massacre Krad '_

Dark: ... J'vois pas le rapport...

Krad: Bah oui, l'hiver, je les enroules autour de mon cou... Le seul truc, c'est que la croix est froide...

Dark toussa légèrement pour cacher un rire moqueur.

Krad: Tu t'marres tout seul? Nan mais tu sais que... j'oubliais! On est supposés se battre!

Dark: (voix exaspérée) Pourquoi t'es obligé de le rappeler?

Krad: Parce que je suis Krad! Et que tu es Dark!

Dark: Nan, sans déconner!

Krad: Je suis sérieux!

Dark: (ton moqueur) Franchement, on dirait pas "Mlle"...

Krad: Tais-toi, chuis pas une fille!

Dark: Oh vraiment?

Krad: Vraiment!

Dark: (hausse les épaules)

Krad: Prends pas c't'air-là avec moi!

Dark: Je vois pas pourquoi j'me gênerais...

Et Krad recommença à lancer des patates à Dark, mais bientôt, étant à cours de munitions, il commença à lui lancer des radis. L'ange aux ailes noires s'enfuit, espérant échapper à la furie de Krad, qui aussitôt lui courut après. Manque de pot, il s'enfargea dans ses cheveux et tomba sur le plancher lavé à la serpillière et à la va-vite.

Dark: Pas doué!

Dark s'éloigna, tandis que le blond se releva et lui lança une plume blanche. Le brun s'envola grâce à l'aide de With, mais Krad, qui n'entendait pas finir cette confrontation là, il se fit pousser des ailes en poussant un hurlement et courut après le brun.

Dark: Wow! Mademoiselle se débat!

Krad: CHUIS PAAAS UNE FILLEUH!

Dark: Sans déconner?

Krad: ARRÊTES DE M'APPELLER COMME CA!

Dark: (ton provocateur) Pourquoi ça? C'est bien ce que tu es, non?

Krad: JE.NE.SUIS.PAS.UNE.FILLEEEEEEEUH!

Dark: (se bouche les oreilles)je crois qu'on aura compris, hein... Bon, moi j'en ai marre!

Sur ce, alors que le voleur volait au-dessus de la mer, il céda la place à Daisuké, qui, du coup, tomba dans l'eau. Et comme il n'avait pas eu le temps que prendre une bouffée d'air, il commença se noyer...

L'ADN d'Hiwatari, réagissant au fait que le roux soit en danger, ressortit et donc, Krad laissa la place à Hiwatari, qui se dépêcha de repêcher Daisuké. Il le remonta à la surface et l'amena sur la côte. Le rouquin toussa, puis remercia le commandant aux cheveux bleus. Celui-ci allait partir, mais il s'enfarga dans une roche et tomba dans l'eau... sans prendre une quelconque bouffée d'air.

Hiwatari : Blublbublub... (se noie)

Daisuké: HIWATARI-KUN! (essaye de le rejoindre mais se noie en même temps)

Hiwatari: (remonte à la surface avec tant de bien que de mal) NIWA-KUUUUUUN! (va le sauver pou la 2ieme fois)

Daisuké: Hiw... (se noie)

Hiwatari: NIWAAAAA!

Satoshi paniqua, et retrourna chercher le roux. Il le remonta à la surface, le ramenant encore sur la berge.

Daisuké: (tousse un peu)Arigatô Hiwatari-kun... (essaye de reprendre sa respiration, mais sans grand succès)

Hiwatari: Niwa-kun? Daijobu?

_Autatrice 1? traduc?_

_Autatrice 2: Daijobu:Est-ce que ca va?_

Daisuké: (signe négatif)

Hiwatari: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Daisuké : Mal ... à respirer...

_Autatrice 2: Il tombe dans les cerises, là?_

_Autatrice 1: Limite... _

_Autatrice 2: Pour que Satoshi-chou lui fasse le bouche-à-bouche?_

_Autatrice 1: Yep _

_Autatrice 2: cool!_

Hiwatari remarqua que Daisuké ne respirait presque plus.

Hiwatari: Niwa-kun?

Daisuké: ...

Hiwatari se dit à lui même: "Va devoir effectuer une réanimation..."

Hiwatari: (approche son visage de celui de Daisuké trèèèèèès lentement)

_Autatrice 1: Alllez!_

_Autatrice 2: Ouais, Hiwatari, t'es capable !_

_Autatrice 1: Surtout que le mien est dans les pommes mais bon..._

_Autatrice 2: Rectification: dans les cerises._

Les lèvres du jeune commandant frôlèrent celles du roux, qui frissonna légèrement sous le contact. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus ne le remarqua pas et fit doucement entrer de l'air dans les poumons de Daisuké. Celui-ci pu respirer de nouveau et il ouvrit les yeux, qui tombèrent sur le visage trèèèèèès proche d'Hiwatari, qui lui avait les yeux fermés et ainsi, il ne pu pas voir Daisuké...

_Autatrice 2: J' me demande ce qui va se passer _

_Autatrice 1: Lol, moi aussi _

Daisuké ne dit rien et se laissa faire, tandis que le commandant aux cheveux bleus mordillait la lèvre inférieure du voleur.

_Autatrice 2: Oh, l'initiative arrive enfin!_

Daisuké réagit, puis approfondit le baiser, alors qu'Hiwatari passait une main sous le T-shirt du roux. Celui-ci noua ses mains autour du cou de Satoshi.

_Autatrice 2: (Sourire trèèèèèèèès pervers)_

Hiwatari, surpris, ouvrit les yeux et Daisuké lâcha prise.

Hiwatari : Niwa?

Daisuké: Hi...hiwatrai-kun (rougit)

Hiwatari: (le regarde bizarrement)

Daisuké: Go...gomen ne!

Alors que Daisuké se relevait, Hiwatari le retena par la manche et tira dessus d'un cou sec. Daisuké tomba sur l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus et celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui fit détourner le regard de l'autre.

Daisuké: Gomen ne Hiwatari-kun…

Hiwatari: C'était volontaire ce que tu viens de faire?

Daisuké: (hoche légèrement la tête)

Hiwatari: D'accord... alors...

Il s'empara de la bouche de Daisuké. Et c'est à ce moment là que Dark refit son apparition...

Dark: (reprend la place de Daisuké) Rah! commandant!

Hiwatari: Da...da...da...Dark?

Les gènes combatifs de Krad refirent le dessus, et Hiwatari se transforma en Krad.

Dark: Oh! la fille est de retour!

Krad: (gifle Dark) CHUIS PAAAAAS UNE FILLEUH!

_Autatrice 2: J'aime bien ce Krad là..._

Dark: Vu tes manières ... (se dégage)

Krad: Nan, je veux pas que tu t'en ailles! Oups... (pique un fard)

Dark: (le regarde droit dans les yeux)t'a dit quoi là?

Krad: Euh... (pique un autre fard par-dessus le fard d'avant)

Dark: (amusé)Tiens tiens tiens...

Krad: Quoi " tiens tiens tiens" ?

Dark: Rien, je pensais à voix haute...

Krad: Nan, je veux savoir si c'est récipro...merdeuh! (se plaque la main sur la bouche)

Dark: Pour ça... (l'embrasse furtivement)

Krad: (yeux exorbités)

Dark: (sourire en coin) Réponse?

_Autatrice 2: Je bave intérieurement…_

Alors que Krad faisait un sourire sadique, il répondit à la question de Dark sur un ton empressé:

Krad: Comme tu veux!

Le garçon aux ailes blanches tira celui aux ailes noires par en-avant, entraînant une exclamation de surprise de la part de celui-ci.

Dark: Kyaaaaa!

Krad: (l'embrasse à pleine bouche)

Dark: (répond au baiser)

Krad: (fait glisser ses mains dans le dos de Dark)

_Autatrice 2: (bave... bave...)_

Krad rompit l'étreinte, essouflé. Dark le regarda avec une mine déçue.

Dark: Déjà en manque?

L'ange blond fit un sourire énigmatique.

Krad: Tu dis?

Il prit rapidement une grosse bouffée d'air et sauta littéralement sur Dark, l'embrassant voracement par la même occasion.

Dark: (Pris de vitesse par Krad)

Krad fit basculer les positions, pour que lui et Dark se retrouvent couchés et le blond sur le brun.

_Autatrice 2: Je baveuh... je baveuh..._

_Autatrice 1:Yaoi? pas yaoi? suspense!_

Dark, sous Krad, passa ses bras autour du cou du blond, alors que celui-ci mordillait la lèvre inférieure de l'autre. Le voleur en profita pour approfondir le baiser, tandis que Krad passa uen main enjôleuse sous le chandail de Dark.

Dark, manquant de souffle, rompit le baiser pour reprendre de l'air, ce qui attira un sourire en coin de la part du blond.

Krad: Déjà?

Dark: roh arrête de te moquer Mlle!

Krad: Mlle? Tu vas voir c'est qui la Mlle...

Krad: (attitude seme)

_Autatrice?_

_Autatrice 2: Dis, tu sais c'est quoi un seme ou un uke?_

_Autatrice 1: Nan_

_Autatrice 2: Seme: celui qui domine Uke: le dominé_

_Autatrice 1: Oki_

_Autatrice 2: Les positions au lit' (argh, voilà comment je suis après la fréquentation de yaoistes finies...)_

_Autatrice 1: lol_

Dark eût un sourire en coin. L'ange blond approcha son visage de celui du voleur fantôme pour l'embrasser, mais au dernier moment, il bifurqua vers l'oreille. Dark, quant à lui, lui lècha le cou en se collant encore plus sur Krad.

_Autarice 2: filet de bave..._

Krad: (gémit sous la caresse de Dark)

_Autatrice 1: Bon, on continue le yaoi ou on fait intervenir les 2 autres?_

_Autatrice 2: Va savoir ..._

Krad: (mordille le lobe de l'oreille de Dark)

Subitement, Krad se releva, crispé.

Krad: Argh... Satoshi-sama, c'est pas le moment!

_Autatrice 2: Euh... ca sonnait vraiment bizarre..._

Dark: (le regarde) Holà ... ça se corse...

Dark regarda le blond, puis remarqua que l'un de ses yeux était bleu ciel, signifiant une permutation proche de personnalité...

Dark: (pas rassuré) Krad-kun?

L'interpellé regarda le voleur aux yeux améthystes, puis tomba sur le côté en s'empoignant le coeur. Il eût une quinte de toux et ferma les yeux.

Dark: KRAD!

Une ébouissante lumière apparût alors du corps de l'ange aux ailes blanches. Celui-ci se crispa et hurla de douleur tandis que ses cheveux devenaient de plus en plus bleus et que ses yeux dorés prennaient peu à peu une couleur azurée.

Krad: (se tranforme en Hiwatari)

Dark: (recule) Et mer...

Hiwatari: (ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il fout là) (regarde Dark) (se rapelle pourquoi il est là) (pique un fard)

Dark: (uups) à la revoyure commandant!

Hiwatri: Dark!Et Daisuké, lui?

Dark: (s'envole grâce à With) Tchao commandant!

_Autatrice 2: Heh heh heh..._

Alors que Hiwatari, sur la terre ferme, ressentit une forte douleur dans la poitrine. Il tomba sur le sol en hurlant et en s'empoignant le cœur.

_Suite au prochain épisode..._


End file.
